Aelwen
Aelwen, the bubbly cleric played by x-tasa-x, was slowly learning the ways of battle. She could not do much in the ways of damage, but she was always there to heal those in need. She looked up to Cecile as somewhat of an older sister, and still aspires to be strong and brave like her. She was also fond of Alastair, especially his funny questions, though she was never sure if he was serious or just mocking her. In time, she began to suspect the former. With the tournament drawing to a close in the dwarven city, Aelwen was overcome with worry for Vim, the dwarf that had given her a home for all these years. It was with a heavy heart that she penned a letter to Cecile, explaining her actions and voicing her wish to keep in touch. And as the crowds emptied from the grand city, Aelwen joined them in the long trek back to her home. She didn't know if she would see her friends again, but she hoped that one day she would. Stats Str 13; Dex 15; Con 11; Int 10; Wis 16; Cha 12; Race: Half-elf Class/Level: Cleric wind/good / 6th Alignment: NG Hit Points: 46 Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft AC: 19 Touch AC: 13 Flat-Footed AC: 16 BAB: +4 CMB: 5 CMD: 17 Special Abilities: Low light vision, Immune to sleep magic, +2 save vs enchant spell/effects Special Qualities: Saves: Fort 5; Ref 4; Will 8; Skills: Craft Weapon(+5), Heal(+7), Know Arcana(+5), Know History(+4), Know Nature(+2), Know Nobility (+3), Know Religion(+5), Linguistics (+1), Perception(+10), Sense Motive(+7), Spellcraft(+5) Feats: Point-blank shot, Selective channeling, Precise shot Languages: Common, Elven, Skeld Items and Equipment Attacks: :Composite Bow +1/mighty +1 to hit 1d8+3 purple :Forge's Glaive to hit 1d10 :Glaive to hit 1d10 Armor: :Breastplate AC, -4 Check Boosters: :Ze goggles (+5 perception), Ring of Protection +1 Magical: :Wand of Cure Light Wounds, Elixir of Fire Breath, Brooch of Shielding Possessions: :Winter blanket, ink, inkpen, parchment (10 sheets), rations (10 days), hemp rope, signet ring, thunderstone, wooden holy symbol, ivory holy symbol, arrows (60) Description Age: 30 Height: 5'5" Weight: 150 lbs Aelwen is still a child, relatively speaking, which might be the reason for her constant cheerfulness and trusting nature. Aelwen's eyes are a brilliant blue and her black hair is straight, and long enough to reach her waist. She wears a dress, that is slightly too big, made out of thick fabric draped over a pair of red baggy pants. A long purple scarf is worn around her neck, and she wears a warm fur-lined cloak to keep warm. Past Wanda and Simon, both human priests in the church of Shelyn, lived a wholesome life. Their two children, a son Jared and a daughter Emilia were being schooled in the church, and would eventually serve alongside their parents. Their home, their life, was the church. They watched people come and go while on their travels, but neither one of them stepped foot outside unless it was necessary. It stayed this way for years, until one wanderer caught Wanda’s eye. His elven features were not unknown to her, and his battle worn clothing was a common sight in the church, yet there was something about this man that drew her in. He visited the church sporadically, sometimes going weeks between visits. But with each return Wanda would find herself finding excuses to spend more time with him. The two became an item for only a short period of time, and after only one night together Wanda never saw him again. When her third child was born with a head of dark hair, and distinctive pointed ears, Simon was furious. He packed his things and left without a glance back. Wanda locked herself in the higher towers of the church, and avoided all contact with her children. It was for these reasons that Aelwen’s siblings hated her. Their childish reasoning said that, if she had been born human, her parents would not have left. The three were left in the care of the priestesses of the church, and were kept sheltered from the world. Several years passed, and the children grew up together. Jared and Emilia’s hatred for Aelwen lessened, but never completely disappeared, yet Aelwen acted as if everything in her world was perfect. She always smiled, and was always eager to help. As she grew older, she began exploring the forests around the area, admiring the beauty around her. It was during one of these trips that she met Forge, a lone centaur that lived deep in the woods. They became friends, and he taught her the elven language, the tongue of her lost father. He also told her of his travels exploring the world, and how he had once been a proud fighter. Aelwen loved hearing stories about the world outside her village, and hung on his every word. It was during a particularly bad thunderstorm that things took a turn for the worse. The area had flooded recently, and the church was sheltering many families that lived nearby. A gang of thieves came, and pillaged the empty houses for everything valuable that they could find. After filling a cart with their treasures they headed for the church. They held the frightened townsfolk at knifepoint, instructing them to surrender their belongings. Aelwen’s brother, Jared, attacked the thieves with a bolt of magical lighting and managed to take down a few of them. The scene broke into chaos, the remaining raiders began killing the innocent people around them, and the priests jumping into the fight with their spells. Aelwen, frightened out of her mind, slipped out of a back door and fled into the night. She ran as far as her legs would allow, and when the sun rose and broke through the dark clouds she collapsed with exhaustion. She awoke in Forge’s den the next day, and from that point on she lived with him, afraid to return to the church and see the outcome of the battle. Forge cared for her, but he was already past his prime and knew that Aelwen could not stay with him forever. She spent the next three years in his forest, gradually taking more responsibility and eventually caring for Forge as he grew weak with age. Aelwen spent many days gathering fruit and berries for her friend to eat, as he became too weak to hunt for himself. She was walking back to their den one afternoon when she spied a man sleeping by a tree. Aelwen hid behind a bush and watched as the sunlight danced over his features. She moved closer, startling the man awake, which made her jump and spill her armload of food. He helped her gather it back up, and offered to bring it back for her. Aelwen thanked him graciously, and led him back to the den. Upon seeing the state that she lived in, the man insisted that Aelwen come with him back to his home and sleep in a real bed. She refused, and when he realized he would not change her mind, he left. The man returned a few days later, and found Aelwen huddled over Forge’s body. He comforted her, and again offered that she stay at his house. She accepted this time, and after taking Forge’s glaive, she followed the man, whom introduced himself as Garrick. Alongside Garrick and his party of warriors, Aelwen learned how to use a bow. She did not fight alongside them for a long time, and it was not until Garrick returned badly wounded and near death that she realised she loved him. After that, she followed him into every battle, staying in the back more often than not, but still able to keep an eye on Garrick. The years passed, and he remained oblivious to Aelwen’s feelings. He met a maiden on one of their journeys, and married her. Aelwen held her head high, and went on with her everyday life. But at the next opportunity for a trip came up, she took it without looking back. She hadn’t known the ship was destined for the northern continent, but the next few years that she spent there she made a living for herself working in a blacksmith’s shop. She did not craft the weapons; she simply did the aesthetic detail afterwards, but she enjoyed it just the same. In her spare time she worked on Forge’s old glaive, strengthening it and bringing it back to useable condition. She has not mastered the use of this weapon; she simply carries it with her in memory of her friend. Category:Player Characters